


Ari & Dante- Script

by aneadotte



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Adaptation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Experimentation, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Pining, Screenplay/Script Format, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneadotte/pseuds/aneadotte
Summary: Ari and Dante experiment with kissing, but we see it at a new angle.This is a script re-imagining of two select scenes from Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe. It was originally written for a college class with the goal of providing new insight into Ari's emotions that the book doesn't give. In other words, a sweet kiss scene and feeling confessions with some new lighting direction! ;)
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! Please note that this is a script adaptation of an already existing novel, meaning much of the dialogue has stayed the same and is not mine! If interested, the dialogue can be found on the beginnings of pages 254 and 356. 
> 
> Aside from that, I hope some of you like it! This is a nice little passion project I had a ton of fun working on, so I figured I would share. Enjoy these sweet boys!

[INT. Ari’s bedroom, day. We see a WIDE SHOT of the room. It’s simple, with orange walls that seem to have not been painted for a long while. Ari is sitting in his unmade bed, reading one of Dante’s poetry books. More of his books are precariously stacked on Ari’s bedside table next to the clock radio. Dante is sat across the bed at his easel with his eyes on his canvas. Ari sneaks a glance at Dante. CLOSE UP on Dante, who meets Ari’s eyes and quickly looks back at his painting. Ari speaks from offscreen.] 

Ari: Can I see it? 

Dante: Not yet. 

[CLOSE UP on Ari. He sits up and looks Dante up and down with a sigh. His gaze is scrutinizing, he’s trying to see something that Dante won’t let on.] 

Ari: Where are you, Dante? 

[CLOSE UP on Dante. He finally looks up from his canvas and sits down his paintbrush with a sigh. WIDE SHOT as he moves over to the bed to sit next to Ari with a couple of feet still between them.] 

Dante: I’m here. 

[A pause. Ari continues looking at Dante expectantly. Dante fidgets with his hands in his lap, then turns his head towards Ari.] 

Dante: I’ve been thinking about the kissing thing. 

[CLOSE up on Ari as his shoulders visibly tense. He looks at Dante warily, then trains his eyes down to the floor. His tone is uninviting and dismissive but betrays some nervousness.] 

Ari: Oh. 

[CUT to a view of Dante from over Ari’s shoulder. He bites his lip.] 

Dante: Ari, how are you supposed to know you don’t like boys if you’ve never even kissed one? 

[WIDE SHOT on of both boys sitting on the bed. Ari keeps his eyes on the floor.] 

Ari: (calmly) I just know, Dante. 

[Another pause. Dante stands up in front of Ari, his confidence somewhat restored. CLOSE ON Ari as he looks up at Dante, his eyes still wary. He’s careful, calculating. He doesn’t want to make the wrong move.]

Dante: We should try an experiment. 

[CLOSE ON Ari. He immediately shakes his head and turns to pick up the book, trying to dismiss the idea.] 

Ari: No. 

Dante: Ari- 

Ari: I know what you’re going to say and I’m saying no, okay? 

[His tone is just as harsh but now has a note of panic in it. CUT to a view looking up at Dante from just over Ari’s shoulder, almost from his perspective.] 

Dante: Stand up. 

Ari: You’re my best friend. 

Dante: Then stand up. 

[Ari hesitates, then slowly gets to his feet just in front of Dante. He swallows nervously, still distrusting. CUT to show both the boys in profile, the sun shining on the opposite side leaving both of their faces in shadow.] 

Ari: What are you- 

Dante: Close your eyes. 

[Ari does so without hesitation this time. Dante slowly leans in.] 

Dante: Keep them closed... 

[Ari inhales in preparation and his shoulders tense as Dante leans in. As soon as Dante kisses him, however, Ari’s shoulders go from tense to relaxed. Without thinking, Ari raises one hand and raises it to Dante’s shoulder, then stops himself from touching him. Simultaneously, Dante cups Ari’s face in his hands, causing Ari to pull away immediately. He walks out of the shot and back to the bed. CUT to return to the lower view of Dante from over Ari’s shoulder as he sits back down, refusing to make eye contact, grabbing his book for a distraction. Dante watches in confusion.]

Dante: So? 

[Ari shakes his head, waiting to speak as if he isn’t sure that he has control of his voice. He swallows, opening the book and looking down at it for an excuse to ignore Dante.] 

Ari: Nothing. 

[Dante looks at him in disbelief.] 

Dante: Nothing. 

[Ari shrugs, his dismissive air returning.] 

Ari: Didn’t do anything for me. 

[Dante walks out of the shot, back over to his painting. CUT as he walks into a new shot and sits at the easel, casting his eyes down to the floor. His voice is almost at a whisper.] 

Dante: Are you mad at me? 

[CUT to a close up on Ari as he dares to look up from the pages of his book at Dante. He softens slightly, the harshness gone from his voice.] 

Ari: No. Don’t cry, okay? 

Dante: Okay. 

~


	2. Ari & Dante Confession Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari finally lets his guard down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of a script adaptation of Aristotle & Dante. Because I know we all want to see this onscreen. Read the summary for more details! Again, much of the dialogue belongs to Benjamin Alire Saenz, this is just my interpretation. 
> 
> I threw the voice over into this chapter rather than the former because in the novel, we see more of Ari's thought in the final scene when he's finally being honest with himself. I wanted the voice over (or lack of) to mirror the thought we see in the novel. And yes, I know the end cuts off. This piece was originally for a class project where the professor was much more focused on the essay on my work rather than the creative writing aspect. And, well, you all know what happens in the end. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this through and enjoy!

[EXT. NIGHT. WIDE SHOT through the windshield. The boys are sitting in Ari’s pickup truck with Dante at the wheel and Ari in the passenger seat. Ari sits with his hands in his lap, nervously bouncing his leg. He gestures out the window into the blackness outside.] 

Ari (tense): I love it here.

[CUT to a view over Ari’s shoulder, showing us the window and the night beyond it. Dante sends him a skeptical look, which is reflected in Ari’s window, then turns back to look through the windshield. He crosses his arms in front of him.] 

Dante: Yeah. 

[Ari swallows and steals a look at Dante, his nerves exacerbated by Dante’s apparent anger with him. He looks around the truck for a minute, drumming his fingers on his thigh. He reaches up toward the tennis shoes that hang over the rearview, tapping them lightly.] 

Ari: I love these things. 

[Dante scoffs.] 

Dante: You love a lot of things tonight, don’t you Ari? 

[Ari gives up, his shoulders slump and he looks over at Dante, searching his face.] 

Ari: Dante, I’m sorry. I said I was sorry. I- 

[Dante gets out of the car. Ari doesn’t hesitate to follow him.] 

Ari: Dante, wait. 

[The camera follows from just behind Ari as if from a third-person perspective. He rounds the car reaches out to touch Dante’s shoulder and he immediately jerks away. Dante speaks haltingly, his anger apparent.] 

Dante: Don’t touch me. I can’t do this anymore... The whole friend thing. 

Ari(voice over): I’d never seen Dante that mad, and I’d never felt so stupid. I decided I couldn’t do it anymore either. 

Ari: Dante. 

Dante: What?! 

[Ari swallows. His voice is small when he speaks, high and uncertain.] 

Ari: Do you remember when you kissed me? 

[Dante bristles.] 

Dante: What the hell, Ari? Did you think I’d forgotten? God dammit. I remember. Of course I remember. 

[Dante begins to walk away, but Ari speaks, stopping him in his tracks.] 

Ari: I lied, okay? 

[Dante turns to look at Ari, a guarded hope on his face.] 

Ari: I lied. It did work for me. 

~


End file.
